


A Second Chance

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: The battle is over and Auron wants to lay down his sword and rest, but the end of his journey is one he doesn't expect.





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> Written for Runic's request on tumblr that I write more Auron/Lulu getting a happy ending. <3

_“This is your world now.”_

For a moment, Auron closed his eyes and waited for the calm, the release, for the end to come a second time. The pyreflies within his body stirred under the power of Yuna’s sending, and he couldn’t fight it anymore. He’d earned this, the right to rest, to lay down arms and be a soldier for a fallen cause no longer. 

But his limbs grew heavy and tingled, like they’d fallen asleep and all the blood was rushing back. He wiggled his fingers inside his gloves out of habit, though it was a sensation he hadn’t felt in ten years. He drew a breath, and he swore he heard his heart beating in his ears. 

A heartbeat. 

Auron hadn’t had an actual _heartbeat_ in ten years, either. 

He looked out over the images of Zanarkand of the past, cobbled together from Jecht’s memory. Then he turned to face Yuna, standing there stunned and clutching her staff, wide eyed. Tidus’ and Wakka’s jaws hit the floor. 

“That’s… not supposed to happen, ya?” Wakka said, pointing at Auron. 

“The pyreflies are gone,” Rikku said, bouncing on her heels, “but you’re still here!” 

“The sending… it should have worked,” Yuna said, bewildered. “Unless you do not wish to go, Sir Auron?” 

Only Lulu looked unfazed. If she was startled, it didn’t show in her crimson eyes. The mage took two steps towards him and held out a hand. “A bond so strong,” she said, “that it will keep the dead on this plane of existence beyond death.” 

Auron smiled behind his collar, seeing that open palm as the offer it was. He slid his hand into hers. The time for tiptoeing around each other was over. Sin was dead and Yu Yevon along with it. No other summoners would have to face the same fate as Braska did - Yuna had saved them all. 

And now, Auron had his reward: to enjoy his life as he should have the first time through. 

Lulu smiled back at him. “Welcome to our world, Sir Auron.”


End file.
